Infected II: Survival
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: Sequel to Infected. Due to the zombies suddenly having a steak of evolving, they can no longer be controlled by the superior beings. Now, due to their new intelligence, they crave to eat the people who have special abilities- meaning Hibari is extremely pissed off when he had to protect himself and the last surviving human of Japan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 1827, 10069. AU. 2YL.
1. Chapter 1

**Infected II: Survival**

**Summary: **Sequel to Infected. Due to the zombies suddenly having a steak of evolving, they can no longer be controlled by the superior beings. Now, due to their new intelligence, they crave to eat the people who have special abilities- meaning Hibari is extremely pissed off when he had to protect himself and the last surviving human of Japan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 1827, 10069. AU. 2YL.

**Note: **Really, it should have been Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto that were the last surviving humans, but the other two have fled for Italy, since Gokudera is Italian.

Anyway, the making of this sequel was actually started when I was writing _Crystal Heart_, meaning I wrote this bit by bit in the spare time I had left, which is why it will be longer than the first part of the story.

Please note, this story will only be updated weekly, not daily. Thanks for taking the time to read this. For additional content, and my way of showing I appreciated every review I get, I'll be replying to each and every review right here.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_There was an odd silence as Tsuna kneeled down, eyes wide in shock and horror. Laying on the ground, covered in blood, was Hibari Kyoya, crimson eyes half open yet lifeless and cold, as was his body. Around him, Mukuro and Byakuran were fighting hordes of zombies, Chrome sitting down to weakness and fatigue._

_Yet none of it mattered to him. He didn't care if they were protecting him. Hibari Kyoya was the person he wanted to protect him. Not that he had anything against his friends, but... this was something he never expected to see._

_Hibari was dead. The person who actually jumped in front of him and got torn apart was now laying there, drenched in blood and eyes slowly going back to the onyx colour they once were over two years ago. Tsuna could feel his heart clenching as he shook Hibari, trying to get him to waken, yet he didn't move. If this was a joke, then it wasn't funny. Not funny at all. _

_He bit at his lip hard and then clenched his eyes shut, before he started crying loudly, catching the attention of zombies that were intent on trying to chew on Mukuro, their blackened eyes glinting before they ran towards him, gurgling and howling while hissing words promising pain and misery. Tsuna could only raise his head and then stare at them, not even bothering to move._

_Without Hibari at his side, nothing meant anything to him any more. His life was practically over without Hibari by his side. Somewhere internally, he wished that this was only a nightmare- a nightmare that would have to end soon enough. His honey brown orbs opened slowly before he looked up and stared at a female zombie whose rotten hands reached out for him, blood splattering over him as she gurgled in delight, clearly happy that she would get him as he meal._

_Of course, other zombies wanted to eat him too, so there ended up being a fight between zombies on who would get to eat him- it was odd for Tsuna to watch, since it appeared to be their own little language they were speaking. He watched as flesh got torn apart and weak bones cracked- watched as hair got torn from their skulls and eyes gouged out._

_He could hear crying and shouts of his name, yet he didn't react to them. He felt numb all over, tears streaming down his cheeks as his attention turned back to Hibari, before he kneeled down and hugged him gently, as if unconsciously trying to protect his body from harm. He knew the zombies would move to chew on Hibari after he was dead- that was the thing upsetting him. He didn't want Hibari's body to be devoured. Hibari... his body was too beautiful to be tarnished by such creatures._

_There was a sudden yank, causing Tsuna to get pulled away, making his head snap up as Byakuran suddenly lifted him and slung him over his shoulder, looking round himself before he ran away, not even bothering to pick up Hibari's corpse._

Tsuna screamed loudly and kicked out, refusing to leave Hibari's body behind-

…

But then he woke up, panting and terrified looking, only to be greeted by silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infected II: Survival**

**Summary:**Sequel to Infected. Due to the zombies suddenly having a steak of evolving, they can no longer be controlled by the superior beings. Now, due to their new intelligence, they crave to eat the people who have special abilities- meaning Hibari is extremely pissed off when he had to protect himself and the last surviving human of Japan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 1827, 10069. AU. 2YL.

Note: Really, it should have been Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto that were the last surviving humans, but the other two have fled for Italy, since Gokudera is Italian.

Anyway, the making of this sequel was actually started when I was writing _Crystal__Heart_, meaning I wrote this bit by bit in the spare time I had left, which is why it will be longer than the first part of the story.

Please note, this story will only be updated weekly, not daily. Thanks for taking the time to read this. For additional content, and my way of showing I appreciated every review I get, I'll be replying to each and every review right here.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, I should only be updating this weekly, but I felt as if I had time to write this today, so enjoy.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

persona3adict: Well, I'm flattered that you enjoy my story so much. As for the alternative ending... well, my sister wrote the ending, so I would have no clue where to continue it off. I think she made it have such an ending to tease people really, and... me? Kill Hibari? No waaaaay.

Final Syai Lunar Generation: I'm a LOT better than what I was last week, thank cyou... Yup, I was so strapped to my bed, it was horrible o-o My sister was nice enough to let me use her laptop that week to write so I would at least _stay _in my bed. You think Tsuna's special ability is that...? ... Nope, not telling ya :3 Thanks for reading, as usual, heh~.

TheTealHairedBoy: Was it really that long for the sequel? I mean, it was released like... a week or something after I finished the other one~. I had to think the story out naturally, and this... is what it has come to? And you feel heartbroken whenever I write? I dunno whether or not to take that as a compliment~. A-A favourite author on FFN? I'm flattered, really~. Here's your update~!

YueRyuu: Yup, a sequel~. Enjoy it~.

Hikari1827: To be honest, I was a bit surprised with myself for releasing a prologue, since I never normally write prologues... Yeah, no one wants Tsuna's dreams to be real, since they can be rather freakishly real and could possibly happen. Here's the next chapter anyway~.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Looking round with a cold sweat covering his whole body, just turned sixteen-years-old Sawada Tsunayoshi looked round himself, yet no one was here with him. Hibari wasn't beside him, Chrome wasn't in her corner reading a book and Byakuran wasn't arguing with Mukuro in the other sofa, causing Tsuna to wonder where they had gone.

He knew that he had dreamt Hibari dying, yet the image lingered in his head for a moment or two before he slid the blanket off him, watching as the power flickered on and off, much to his confusion. Was the wet weather affecting the power? But he was certain Byakuran had installed an emergency generator, so it should be fine...

He got to his feet, looking across the room and noting that the blinds had been shut over- even though they never shut the blinds since no one was here to peer through the windows, the zombies wandering off elsewhere since they had been instructed to do that by the superior beings, so why...?  
He walked over and opened the blinds up and looked out, only to pale at the sight.

There were hordes of them, looking up at the window with blackened eyes, their expressions showing how hungry they were. Jaws cracked and angled oddly, they practically screamed their hideousness, with blood pooling down their decomposed skin and the majority of them no longer having clothes that covered them. Tsuna was forced to look away, looking at little undead children looking up, still making grabby hands towards the window in hunger.

Why were they here? They shouldn't be here. He would have asked Hibari, yet he wasn't here to ask. He shut the blinds shut again and then walked through the reception room, only wearing a t-shirt and shorts in the cold weather. He wasn't going outside, so he didn't mind walking about in clothes like these- nor did anyone seem to mind.

He opened the door and then walked into the hall, looking round himself before he paused, eyes latching onto a trail of blood going right across the floor and into one of the open doors. Tsuna gulped and then followed it, before one of the walls suddenly collapsed and then a zombie lunged at him, blood gurgling low in its throat as it tried to grab at him, mouth up as he tried to take a bite. Tsuna screeched loudly and used his hand to push at its forehead, not very willing on getting chewed on-

When a blast of purple energy shot through the hallway, making the zombies head explode and then the whole body going limp on top of him. His honey eyes were wide as his attention was turned towards the figure not booting the zombies body off him and then picked him up quickly. Tsuna was quick to recognize him as Hibari as he clung onto the white shirt presented to him.

"K-Kyoya-san... what's going on? Why did it attack me?" Tsuna knew that either Mukuro, Byakuran, Chrome or Hibari could control them, yet... that zombie attacked him as if it knew it was allowed to attack him. It frightened him a lot. "Why was I left in there all alone? What's going on?"

Hibari was silent as he continued to hold him and looked round, before his eyes settled on the stairway, where a zombie was crawling up using only its arms- since it had no legs. Tsuna looked at it with wide eyes, before watching as it sudden got ripped apart by visibly nothing before looking up to see the cause of it.

Chrome stood there, bowing respectfully towards Hibari.

"Both big brother and Byakuran-san tried to control them Hibari-san, but for some reason, they no longer look at us as if we've got the upper hand," Tsuna then looked at Hibari, noticing how his expression darkened and he walked down the hallway, purple energy flaring down the stairs and knocking down a few zombies that had tried to get up.

Tsuna could only blink as Hibari walked down the hallways, before he saw Mukuro darting down it and grabbing Hibari's arm and dragging him the other way once more.

"Going down there isn't a good idea Kyoya-kun~," Hibari frowned but then shrugged Mukuro's grip off him and then chose to follow him, briefly hearing some windows shattering. "Byakuran has stayed behind~. A few beasts are present in the building~."

Hibari frowned. Byakuran was the only one who could stop beasts, while Hibari was the only one who could kill screamers- not that they appeared often- yet the last time they came across one, it had made Tsuna deaf for three days. Mukuro was more the defensive type and Chrome could just kill the normal ones through mental thinking.

That wasn't the problem right now. They had suddenly lost control for no reason whatsoever and now the zombies were trying to chew on them, which was silly, considering four out of five had special abilities to kill them all, but...

Even with special abilities, they still have human bodies. Using such things will only prove to exhaust them in the end. That was why Hibari was choosing to run with Tsuna rather than stay still and kill whatever comes. It was far too dangerous to do something like that.

Hibari continued to follow Mukuro, holding Tsuna in his arms as if he was nothing before they got to the roof- when they got there, Tsuna was horrified at what he saw while Hibari didn't seem too affected by it.

"They've evolved..." Hibari's crimson eyes glowed slightly as he wondered whether or not he should just use all his energy to kill them all on the spot, but then decided against it when Tsuna tugged on his shirt gently, looking up at him.

"Evolved? How is that?"

"Think of it like us Tsunayoshi. We evolved from cavemen, only at a much slower pace. These creatures have evolved drastically in the small two years- so much so that they no longer have even a shred of humanity left in their thick skulls,"Tsuna flinched and then looked at them as they all made moves on getting into every entrance in the school, before looking behind himself to see Byakuran and Chrome coming up, slamming the roof door shut as Mukuro then covered it in thick vines. "We can no longer control them like we once use to. They seem to be smart enough to know that if they eat each other and eat us, they'll be smarter- and possibly then..."

"They may be able to breed~," mused Byakuran, looking down as some zombies tried to climb the building. Clearly not the smarter ones. "Of course, if they manage to breed, their evolution may be increased to the point they evolve like humans- since they were previously humans~."

Tsuna flinched and then looked down at the hordes down there, before his head turned towards the door, an image of seeing zombies breaking in and then seeing Chrome getting chewed on coming to mind.

"Ano... we need to leave. It isn't safe up here..." Hibari looked at Tsuna with a curious gaze.

"Of course it's safe Tsunayoshi. I doubt they can break through so many layers of vines without making their hands fall off-"

"He has a point Kyoya-kun~," Mukuro cut him off within an instant. "I can feel that they're a lot stronger than what they were two years ago. So much so that it actually hurts to keep the vines there~."

Right after they said that, the door was taken down and the vines torn through, causing Mukuro to wince as Byakuran stood in front of them quickly and clapped loudly, sending them flying back down the stairs with a sonic wave. Tsuna squeaked when Hibari tightened his grip.

"Mukuro, make a vine bridge across to the the closest building now," it was a question, it was a full out order. Mukuro looked at him, before the vines riddled the roofs fence and then tore it off and then pushed it down, landing and effectively taking out more than twenty zombies before more sprouted on the roofs surface and then stretched out from the air at a rapid pace before it could fall down, attaching to the next roof. Hibari tested it with his foot before he ran across it, the zombies hardly noticing him. Chrome was quick to follow, while Mukuro had to go back and grab Byakuran before running after them.

"Kyoya-san!" Tsuna was started to panic, especially with how high they were off the ground. "Where are we g-going?"

"Somewhere further away from here, since they managed to get through a wooden fire door and through the pineapple heads vines," Hibari's quiet response was, appearing on the other roof before he sprinted and then jumped, landing on another rooftop with ease as Tsuna gripped at him tightly, looking wide eyed. "We'll move so you can sleep for a while, then we'll leave Japan."

"Leave Japan? Where are we going to go exactly? They'll kill all you!" Tsuna was in the middle of taking a panic attack as Hibari suddenly paused and then dodged out the way before tripping over and skidding down the roof, holding Tsuna as he forcefully stayed on his back, loud howling going through the air. He needed Byakuran right now. He couldn't d anything about a beast and he knew he couldn't outrun one either. Tsuna was curled up in his arms one more, eyes clenched shut.

The beast jumped, fully intending to flatten both of them on the spot, but then Mukuro was in front of them, half formed in mist as vines shot out of him and blocked it before Byakuran jumped on its back and clapped his hands over its face.

"Boom~," there was a splatter of black liquid, which everyone quickly recoiled from as it landed and started burning through the roof like strong acid. "I hate these things~. Since you were all in the way, I had no choice but to crush its head so close~," Hibari glared at Byakuran coldly before he looked round."

"Where's the girl?" Tsuna looked round quickly- but Chrome was no where in sight.

"Chrome-chan?" Tsuna called out timidly as Hibari got back to his feet. Wincing when the scrapes littering his back healed up quickly. "Chrome-chan!"

He was getting no response, causing Mukuro to look round before he suddenly faded into mist, making Byakuran frown before he jumped off the roof, clearly following his much loved waifu. Hibari didn't pay attention as he started running again and jumping roofs, hearing the gurgling sounds of zombies coming closer. They were fast to notice that they had moved this time round and Hibari wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

"Where's Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san gone? Where's Chrome-chan?" Tsuna was questioning Hibari, yet he wasn't getting any answers, making him grow more worried about his friends well-being. "Kyoya-san! Answer me!"

He still got no response, causing him to peek over and then glance at Hibari questioningly, only to freeze.

Hibari's eyes... one of them was steadily going onyx once more, making Tsuna pale. He didn't mind if if Hibari was turning back human, but... if the zombies were evolving... they weren't going to get anywhere. He jolted when Hibari suddenly stopped and fell onto his knees, dropping Tsuna and hissing.

"Tsunayoshi, just run away," he spoke, causing Tsuna to stare at him in horror. "I don't know what's going on, but I can't make myself move any more."

Obviously, Hibari wouldn't be able to notice the sudden colour change in his eyes, but Tsuna did. Tsuna was quick to kneel next to him, shaking his head quickly and then speaking quietly.

"I'm not leaving you here Kyoya-san... we've been going through this for over two years, you think I'm going to just leave you here?" Tsuna asked softly, making Hibari looked at him silently. "I'm not leaving you behind. We're going to regroup with Mukuro-san, Byakuran-san and Chrome-chan- and we're going to leave Japan together and live somewhere else. Doesn't that sound good? We can actually go outside more often and do things we like if we move- maybe we can go to Italy like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto did!"

Hibari stared at him quietly before he felt Tsuna suddenly pull him to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"You're just tired. Everybody gets tired Kyoya-san- plus, you were carrying me, so... don't worry about it too much! You used your ability too, so it must have tired you out," Hibari blinked and merely nodded when Tsuna tugged him along. "I'm sure Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san just went looking for Chrome-chan, so... they might be going back for food and my gun, ne? Maybe your tonfas too!"

"Maybe..." Hibari nodded, Tsuna's gentle nature calming him slightly as they ran across roofs, despite how much his wanted to stop moving again. Tsuna was careful this time, stopping at the edge of a roof and then sliding down a drainpipe, Hibari sliding down right after them before they looked about. "Looks like they were after the other two..."

Tsuna bit his lip and nodded.

"We shouldn't worry. I'm sure they will be fine by themselves for a while," Tsuna murmured softly, before they walked onto the street and looked about. "Maybe... Maybe it's a good thing we're leaving Japan. I mean, a lot of things we can't get any more, food is becoming low and no more is now being made..."

"Tsunayoshi, how do we even get out of Japan? Since when did you know how to fly a plane? Or direct a boat? I doubt there are even boats left here any more," Tsuna flinched at that and then thought to himself.

"W-Well... I'm sure Byakuran would be able to fly a plane... and we wouldn't be able to use all the planes or it would have been chaos..." Tsuna looked at Hibari with determined eyes. "They'll find us. Besides, we have phones charged up don't we? Byakuran-san sorted the connection towers not long ago, so they can phone us."  
Tsuna looked at Hibari, his eyes practically asking if he even had the phone. There was a pause, Hibari actually wondering if he had a phone on him before he pulled out a sleek black one from his pocket. It hadn't been used at all and since they were the only ones here, Byakuran had just made a private line.

"One unread message," Hibari spoke suddenly, causing Tsuna to look at him as he looked at the screen calmly. "Chrome is fine, so is Byakuran. They've taken cover since Mukuro suddenly passed out after a screamer took a chunk out of him."

Tsuna flinched. They didn't know what a screamer bite would cause, so Byakuran was most likely cleaning out Mukuro's blood right at that moment. He bowed his head and then listen to the tap of keys, showing Hibari was responding before there was silence, indicating that he was finished.

"The pineapple will be fine Tsunayoshi," Hibari spoke once more. "If anything, his body is strongest out of us all at fighting of infection mentally."

Tsuna smiled and that and nodded his head.  
"Y-Yeah!"

They then walked, the lights flickering rapidly before cutting out and leaving the place in darkness.


End file.
